As An Alien, there is no such thing as emotion
by darandomninja
Summary: Yuki Nagato's life is monotonous. Going to school, attending classes, observing Ms. Suzumiya, and going back to her apartment, where no one waits for her. All that seems to be with her throughout this boring life is her books and her thoughts. . .


_A winter's day_

_In a deep and dark December:_

_I am alone,_

_Gazing from my window_

_. . . _

Yuki Nagato was sitting quietly at her apartment, gazing at the white flecks of snow slowly fall to the ground below. Suddenly, a loud, lonely chime was heard throughout the room, yet Yuki wasn't startled. Instead, she grabbed her book off from the nearby coffee table, stood up, and left, intending to walk to school that day.

Heavily covered in her warm coat (not that she necessarily needed it; it was all for appearances), she walked towards the school. Halfway there, she spotted two middle school girls, breathless and beet red. After one threw a snowball that hit its mark, a shriek was heard, and they resumed their game, trying to run but slowed down by the piles of snow. When they were out of sight, Yuki was once again alone. Clutching her book more tightly, she resumed walking.

_I have no need for friendship_

_. . . _

During class, Yuki was reading her novel silently, ignoring the lesson entirely. A couple rows behind her, a group of girls were snickering.

"Look at her, reading the whole day."

"I know! I mean, she's not even paying attention, but she always get the highest scores!"

"She must be cheating by sleeping around with guys to get them to cheat for her. Guys think she's 'A' material, but we are so much better. . ."

Although Nagato could clearly hear every single word, she continued to ignore them. After all, those petty things shouldn't bother her at all. It's not part of her job.

_I've built walls,_

_A fortress deep and mighty,_

_That none may penetrate._

_. . . _

Class had ended quite some time ago, and Nagato was currently sitting in her chair in the club room. Although it seemed she was reading, she was actually observing them out of the corner of her eye. What she saw, however, was behavior normal to the members. Koizumi was grinning as usual, perhaps forming a plan to win the small chess game he and Kyon had started. As for Kyon, he was gratefully thanking Mikuru for pouring some more tea for him, blushing the whole time. Haruhi, though, was glaring at them, silently fuming with jealousy.

Although Nagato would never admit it, she unintentionally holds feelings for the human boy. Sadly, her job probits her to fall in love and has strictly instructed her to just observe Ms. Suzumiya and her surroundings. Taking her time to muse her feelings for Kyon could create devastating results. As a life form created by the Data Integration Entity, she was supposedly to be immune to such emotions.

_Don't talk about love;_

_It's sleeping in my memory_

_And I won't disturb the slumber_

_Of feelings that have died._

_. . ._

"Nagato, are you going to say here?" Kyon curiously asked, quickly packing up his books and placing them in his bag.

Seeing as the alien simply nodded her head, Kyon reminded her to lock the door when she leaves and left, not sparing her another look.

Yuki continued to read her book, only hearing the faint voices of students that lingered in the school.

Why would she go home so quickly? There was no one waiting for her there. Staying at the school, staying in her apartment - there was no difference. Either way, she would just be reading her books, feeling envious of the normal girls that resides on earth. Normal girls get to go home to their families, people who would keep those girls company. Those girls can have close friends, someone they can act freely, letting their emotions run free.

As for Yuki Nagato, she had no family and no close friends. Although she would love to call the Brigade members her close friends, she wasn't permitted to act unbidden with them, as instructed by the Data Integration Entity. Orders were orders, and they were commands that would keep everyone safe.

Right before the school janitor locked the school's gates, Yuki grabbed some books off the shelf, placed them into her bag. She trudged through the snow towards her apartment, where she could continue reading her books.

_I have my books_

_And my poetry. . .  
_

_Hiding in my room. . . _

_A rock that feels no pain; _

_And an island that never cries._

* * *

**Time for notes from the author. Drum roll please (~~~~~~)**

**Okay. I hope you like this. Wait, you didn't? Well, I won't know what you people think of this fic until you review. So, review! Simple as that! :D**

**I was bawling like crazy when I was writing this. I actually started writing half of this in art class when we had free time. You can imagine the class's expressions when they saw me crying as I wrote this. **

**Anyway, I got the idea for this story when I was in English class. My teacher gave out a poem (I Am a Rock by Paul Simons from Sounds of Silence) Reading through it once reminded me of Nagato, or Kyouya from Ouran. After a long mental discussion, I decided this poem fitted Yuki more. So, voila! Here you go! :D**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! And I'll just say, thank you guys that all liked my other Yuki Nagato fic (The Day Nagato Cracked) I actually have some more story ideas from you people that thoughtfully sent me some. Whenever I have extra time from school, I'll get going on them. Well, authoress off! **

**~Tsubasa a.k.a darandomninja  
**


End file.
